You did Good Meathead
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: What if Gloria never had the miscarriage?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own All In THe Family

* * *

Archie was excited. His daughter was nearing the end of her first pregnancy. She had a scare at one point and almost lost the baby. Almost losing both his daughter and his unborn grandchild terrified him. Gloria and the baby both came through just fine.

Gloria went into labor on a Sunday in church.

"Oh my GOD," she whispered

"That's the idea," Mike, her husband whispered back jokingly

"We have to go," she whispered, "My water just broke"

"Can't we fix it later," Archie asked

"That means she's going to have the baby meathead," Mike whispered

"Did he just-"

"Can you guys argue about this later," Gloria whispered, "This baby is coming NOW"

"Come on," Archie replied and led the way out.

Edith tried to keep Gloria calm while Mike and Archie argued.

Tests revealed that Gloria was going to have a girl. Archie wasn't happy about that. He loved his daughter and everything but he was kind of hoping a boy would carry on the manhood of the family. Gloria was fully dilated by the time they got to the hospital. Mike came into delivery with her and not much later Gloria delivered the most beautiful little girl Mike had ever set eyes on.

Archie and Edith were in the waiting room when Mike came in carrying the baby less then an hour later.

"Would you like to hold your grandchild?"

Tears filled Archie's eyes as he fell in love for the 3rd time.

"I wanted a boy," he said just like he had when Gloria was born, "But I got THIS Girl and THIS GIRL is better then any boy"

He looked at Mike and said, "You did good meathead"


	2. Chapter 2

Archie was excited. His daughter had just had a baby. He wished the baby had been a boy but to be honest the important thing was that the baby was healthy. GOD just didn't want them to have boys.

((Flashback to Gloria's birth))

_"Archie," Edith said, "I think it's time"_

_He looked at his watch._

"It's 7:45 Edith"

"No I mean the baby's coming"

_"Oh my GEEZE," Archie said_

_ Archie was sitting in the waiting room awhile later. The nurse came out._

_"Congratulations Mr. Bunker. You have a daughter and she's beauitful."_

_"I have a daughter," he asked trying not to show his disappointment._

_"Come with me," the nurse said.  
He followed her not too happily but the minute he saw the baby he forgot his disappointment about not having a son. Gloria was the most perfect baby he had ever laid eyes on. She was so tiny. He couldn't believe that he was actually a father. _

Archie once again forgot his disappointment the second he laid eyes on the new baby. She was every bit as beautiful as Gloria was and there was a new love in his life that was just as perfect as the girl holding the baby in her arms.

"May I," Archie asked.

"Of course"  
Gloria handed the baby to her father.

"What are you gonna name her," Archie asked

"We're calling her Aerial," Gloria announced


	3. Chapter 3

Aerial was three months old when her mother came home one day exhausted. She was throwing up and seemed to be quite emotional.

"Are you alright honey," Michael asked.

"Sure," Gloria said, "It's probably just a stomach bug but I need you to take care of Aerial tonight.

"I'd love to," Michael said smiling.

Gloria's 'stomach bug' did **not **get better. She was sick several times and fell asleep once in the middle of holding Aerial. Michael insisted it was time for Gloria to see a doctor. He went with her while Edith and Archie stayed with Aerial.

"Well," the doctor said, "It looks like you are pregnant."

"I can't be pregnant," Gloria said, "I just had a baby."

"Honey," the nurse said, "You're going to have another one"

AN: Joey was conceived about 3 months after the miscarriage so I thought I would use the same idea of sorts.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well," Michael asked, "Did you see the doctor?"  
Gloria nodded.

"What did he say," Michael asked.

"H-he said... Mike I think you should sit down," Gloria replied.  
Michael sat down.

"I'm pregnant," she told him, "We're going to have another baby."  
At that moment Aerial started crying so there was no time to react.


End file.
